Pallor
by Twist and Twine
Summary: Sherry teaches Brago about sentiment. Oneshot yay.


A random oneshot I came up with last night

_A random oneshot I came up with last night. Skin is always intriguing, yes? I know, could use some work. Be nice. Enjoy._

_Pardon any OOC ness. I'm not very well acquainted with Zatch Bell personalities yet._

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell, pity.

* * *

**Pallor**

The morning sun filtered brightly through the wispy clouds, bestowing its warm rays upon two figures far below. The grassy hills were swept into the likeness of the ocean's waves as a light, sweet breeze passed lazily over it, ruffling the long plants of the meadow. Sherry's soft pink dress swished gently as she staggered up the crest of the last hill, carrying a large picnic basket. Brago walked a few paces ahead of her, hands behind his head in an air of impatience.

"Nice day for once, eh Brago?" Sherry smiled at her scowling companion, who merely glanced at her before settling down on the dry grass.

Sherry rolled her bright blue eyes and sat down next to Brago. "Must you always be a downer?" she inquired seriously.

_Again with this? _Brago mused silently. "Doesn't matter," he replied to her. "Shut up and eat."

Sherry tsked and began to sort out the food. Her nose wrinkled as she unpacked a large, stained parcel. "Um, Brago, this fish is probably rotten by now." Brago snatched the package and began devouring it ravenously, while shooting her a glance that said plainly, "Do I care?"

Sherry shrugged her thin shoulders and idly picked at her own food, thankfully fresh.

Hours passed with the occasional banter between the two companions. Brago had relocated under a tree, leaning against the sturdy bark and closing his eyes. Sherry usually took advantage of his temporary unawareness to study his features more carefully.

Today, she studied his skin. It had always fascinated her, how the many scars crisscrossed and disappeared, slightly raised and then slowly receding at the edges into healthy skin, wrapping around his sinewy limbs in intricate patterns. The pureness of his light color, how different from her own skin, pink against his ash-gray body.

After a few moments of her scrutinizing, the darker being slowly opened one eye to glare at his bookkeeper. "Something you need?' rasped Brago.

"Just looking, thank you," Sherry replied, a small smile twinkling in her eyes.

Brago snorted and closed the open eye, but snapped both of them open after feeling her curious gaze upon him again "_What?"_

"Why can't you be more cheerful?" Sherry implored. She wasn't really expecting an answer, and of course, she didn't get one. "I'm serious," she continued. Again, no reply.

Sighing, she crawled on her hands and knees right up to the demon's pale face. Startled, his eyes widened beyond their usual limit and he pushed his head back into the bark, vainly trying to put distance between their faces. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. He quirked an eyebrow at her in a questioning look.

Sherry sat back on her heels and resumed studying his body, conveniently missing its fur cloak. She reached one hand out to his chest, but snatched it back as Brago swatted at it. "The HELL, Sherry!" said Brago in a warning tone, clearly annoyed.

Accompanied by another eye-roll, she reached again, this time grabbing the hand that attempted to knock hers away. "Let me show you something." Sherry traced her delicate hand on his chest, making a shape the mamono wasn't familiar with. He stared blankly at her, faintly blushing at the feeling of her hand, its coolness seeming to burn like embers.

Realizing that he didn't understand what she drew, Sherry took the hand she had grabbed and lifted it to her collarbone, gently outlining the shame pattern. His claws scraped gently across her fair skin, raising a shiver at her spine. Still, she smiled and once again traced her hands along his chest. "Get it?" she asked softly.

Then Brago understood the shape: a heart. "And what does that have to do with your earlier questions?" he rebutted.

"You need _heart_. Compassion, zest, _soul._"

"Excuse me?" Brago said, miffed.

"You can't just be brooding day after day, with hardly a sentiment for anything."

"And besides," Sherry added with a sly glance, "Your skin."

"What about it?" Brago uttered in a pained voice, one that sounded like he wished this interrogation was over.

"It's cold, and gray. Do you want you heart to be like that?" the girl asked.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Brago put his face mere inches from the blondes. It was her turn to blush and recoil from his gaze. Smirking, the demon put his clawed hands carefully on Sherry's face and leaned in until he could feel her breath mingling with his own. Shifting slightly to the left, he put his mouth to the side of her face. _"No, I wouldn't want it to be like that,"_ he breathed into her ear.

Dazed by the sudden closeness of her partner, Sherry blinked slowly and then laughed quietly. Brago stroked her cheek with his thumb, leaving a dry scratch behind as his nails brushed skin, and then pulled away.

The sun had been slowly setting, splaying brilliant rays of orange and red across the heavens. "Let's go," said Brago, with a hint of smugness in his husky voice. Offering his hand to the lady, he pulled her up, drawing her up to his chest for a brief moment before releasing her.

"Let's go," agreed Sherry lightly. Gathering up the basket, bookkeeper and mamono started the long walk down the hill in the pleasant, summer warmth.


End file.
